What Crowley Wantsss
by Sivaroobini Lupin-Black
Summary: Crowley has had millennia to think about what he wants. Written for the GO Anon Kink Meme. PWP.


Written for the GO Anon Kink Meme.

Prompt: _Crowley hissing all of the sordid fantasies he's had starring Aziraphale in the angel's ear, all the while stroking him off sloooowly_.

Disclaimer: Crowley and Aziraphale are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. While some of the fantasies were my invention, some of them were little tributes to other GO fics I enjoyed; I'll provide a list via e-mail if you like.

Betaed by the lovely **Moczo**.

* * *

**What Crowley Wantsss**

Even after six millennia on Earth, Aziraphale was constantly amazed by new things.

The way being blindfolded seemed to amplify your other senses, for instance. It seemed to make you hyperaware of things, and when you were already an immortal with senses sharper than most humans' were, that was saying something.

Crowley's breath drifted across the back of his neck and he shivered, feeling the tiny hairs there stand on end. Feathers were tickling his sides lightly as Crowley's wings arched around him, and he gasped and squirmed against the arms and leg wrapped around him from behind, holding him fast.

"You have _no _idea how long I've wanted thisss," came the sibilant whisper in his ear, and he shivered again as a forked tongue licked his ear. "Blindfolding you and tying you down and tasssting you." Fangs grazed his earlobe. "I've imagined it sso many times."

Aziraphale bit his lip, pushing back against the hardness pressing into the small of his back. "What – what else have you imagined?"

Crowley laughed, long and deep and amused. "Oh, they could fill a book." He mouthed the soft juncture of neck and jaw, licking it before blowing on the moist skin. "In the Garden, I wanted to wrap around you as a sssnake and consstrict, esspecially around your hipss, and tasste that ssmooth body, and have you gasssping in my coils." The picture formed itself, vividly, in Aziraphale's mind and he moaned, shuddering, as Crowley nipped his neck. "Oh, you like that one? We'll try it ssoon, then. _After_I get to bend you over that blessssed sshop counter of yourss and take you in front of all thosse Bibless." He licked at the mark he'd made on the angel's pale neck, fingers trailing down Aziraphale's chest and toying with his nipples, and Aziraphale nudged back with his hips helplessly.

"I… I like those," he managed to whisper, shocked at himself, and earned a tweak to his left nipple.

"Kinky, angel," Crowley smirked. "If I could, I'd take you in a church. I'd bend you over the pulpit and pound into you in front of the whole congregation, and you'd come in front of them, and _then_ they'd sssee what holy rapture is like. Or you could take me instead, and sshow them how ssmiting's done." His hands wandered lower and Aziraphale _whimpered_, pressing against him. The sound went straight to Crowley's groin; he'd never been harder in his existence, but the look on the angel's face was like nothing he'd ever seen before, not even when he'd slowly sucked him off that first time, and he knew the angel was imagining the scene that had been a favourite fantasy of his. If Crowley had known Aziraphale was _that_ bloody kinky, he'd have tried telling him his fantasies before. He might even have gotten lucky and persuaded the angel to fulfil them.

"Want to hear more?" he grinned, tongue flickering out momentarily to taste the air thick with Aziraphale's arousal, foot snaking up and down his thigh, and Aziraphale nodded, not trusting his voice. Crowley's fingers were tickling the insides of his thighs, playing with the tiny golden curls, going everywhere but where he wanted them most, and he nudged upwards, broken pleas spilling from his lips. Crowley kissed him hard, swallowing his cry as warm fingers suddenly wrapped around him. Aziraphale had nice lips, he thought; soft and almost like a woman's.

"I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yoursss," he informed him bluntly, enjoying the way Aziraphale's breath hitched just before he licked those lips, and Crowley groaned. "Or have you on top of me, all glowing with righteousss anger like you did when you ussed to disscorporate me. You can even tie me down. Punisssh me." He himself gasped at the thought, thrusting against Aziraphale's back, and the angel choked out his name. "I want to have ssex with you when you're wearing a uniform, you look da – bloody ssexy in them. I want to have you in public. Under the sstarss, in window dissplayss, over a Ritz table, at Ssst Jamess Park, on a church roof, in the sssea, in a Roman bath, maybe even on live TV, and claim you in front of everyone. I want to fuck you in front of Gabriel and the Metatron, and I want you to take me when I'm a sserpent."

Aziraphale cried out, almost glowing, head thrown back as he thrust upwards into Crowley's hand, but the demon could tell he was still holding himself back; his face was strained, and Crowley again remembered the first time he had sucked the angel off. Aziraphale's halo had been out in full force and his wings had burst out, trembling, as he came. He shivered at the memory and continued speaking, barely in control of what he said anymore. Aziraphale could drive him _mad_.

"I want to make you lossse control, angel. I want you to beg and ssstart sspeaking in tonguess and let your halo and wingss out, and I want to touch and lick them, I want to lick those clean feathersss ssso badly, and make you come ssso hard you'd acccidentally give half of England a moment of divine rapture. Come for me, angel." His fingers tightened, moving faster, and Aziraphale gasped and moaned and thrust, evidently close and completely incapable of coherent speech.

"I want – I want _you_, Azssiraphale, in every way possssible." And with a final long, loud cry, Aziraphale climaxed hard, watching stars go supernova against the fabric of the blindfold, thrusting frantically and spilling into Crowley's hand.

Crowley held the angel as his trembling died down, tasting the sweat on his skin and removing the blindfold, watching Aziraphale's eyes widen as he licked his sticky hand like a cat. Then it was his turn to be surprised as Aziraphale suddenly turned them so Crowley was straddling him, and began to wriggle downwards under the demon's body.

"What - ?"

"I want to see if your imagination trumps the real thing, my dear. What was it you said about my mouth?"


End file.
